Kawaii Lil' Neko Naruchan
by Xoxo em0lovErs
Summary: Iruka just got back from the store and he spotted a humanoid Neko all alone in the rain. He brought it home to take care of it. Too bad there's already another humanoid cat at home. What'll happened when they meet? threeshot?
1. Part One

Title: Kawaii Lil' Neko Naru-chan.

Summary: Iruka just got back from the store and he spotted a humanoid/hybrid Neko all alone in the rain. He brought it home to take care of it. Too bad there's already another humanoid cat at home. What'll happened when they meet?

Spoilers: AU. I actually got this idea from a cute little book that I saw yesterday. So I decided to make it into a pure SasuNaru Fanfic :D. So the plot is not actually mind but I've made it in such a way to make it into a fan-based story. Once again...careful of my English errors/spelling and etc.

Warning: Yaoi goodness. Smut ensure xD

Azura: *type*type*

Yamiki: Azu-chan...

Azura: Yeah?

Yamiki: What are you doing...?

Azura: Isn't it obvious? Im making another fanfiction.

Yamiki: But you've have yet to finish your first Fanfic.

Azura: Does it matter? Besides, it's juz a oneshot...or maybe three =.=

Yamiki: *sigh* Whatever. Juz get on with it...

-------------------------Azura&Yamiki-------------------------

Little Neko Naru-chan shivered as the cold wind passed through his "home". His little head poked out of the box looking at the surroundings. He soon found his head wet and the rain started to pour more heavily onto his little box home. He sniffled uncontrollably as the coldness of the weather started to take its toll on his poor little immune system.

He slowly opened his azure blue eyes and mewled weakly. Hoping that someone would save him from this cold and wet day.

-------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------

"Oh my...What a downpour. I just hope that Kashi remembered to bring in the laundry," muttered a brunette softly as he carried his groceries in one hand and an umbrella on the other. His evil little mind then started to wandered off and began to think of various punishment if the silver-haired male at home ever forget to do as he was told earlier. Iruka chuckled. Just then, he heard something coming form the alleyway next to him. He halted to listen and soon enough he heard faint mewls.

"Ano...Is anybody there?" he said bravely. Suddenly, Iruka saw a slight movement in one of the soaked box and small boy came out of it, shivering.

'What the fuck!? It's a boy!?' thought the man in shocked. The said boy mewl once again but this time it crawled slowly towards the brunette. It was then Iruka noticed the true features of the boy. He had a dirty blonde hair but it still shined despite the dirt covering it. It had big and bright blue eyes. His complexion is soft tan. His has two orange cat-like ears with a bit of white at the tp and the tail was in the same colour. He was wearing nothing but a tattered old T-shirt with a pair of dirty brown shorts. 'Ah...it's a neko hybrid. But what's it doing out here in this dreaded weather?' "Oh, you poor little boy...," cooed Iruka softly as he crouched down to touch the neko. The boy at first flinched and backed away from the sudden gentle touch but soon it found itself licking at the offered hand and purred. His animal instinct told him that this human meant him no harm whatsoever.

Iruka smiled warmly and used his other hand to gently patted the neko on his head and scratching lightly behind his ears. The blonde neko purred louder. Iruka smiled once again. "Hey, how bout you come and live with me? I bet Kashi won't mind."

The neko eyes went wide. Live with a human?!...Why not? The neko smiled slightly and licked at the hand once again as a 'yes'. Iruka nodded and gently gathered the little Neko in his arms and went ahead to the direction of his house. Because of his petite size, it was rather easy for Iruka to carry him. The blonde snuggled against the male's chest and began to purr even louder. If that's even possible "You got a name, little neko?"

"It's...N-Naruto...," replied the blonde shyly.. Iruka giggled at the cuteness and shyness of the little Neko.

'Well, looks like I'm getting another humanoid Neko.'

------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------

" *sigh* Man, I'm beat...Iruka-chan? I'm home!" shouted an older male as he enters the house. Kakashi shivered slightly and shook his sliver-hair to remove some bit of rain on it. He waited for his partner to answer. There was no reply. "Iruka-chan? You're home yet"

"Ah Kashi? Welcome home! I'm in the kitchen!" Iruka answered loudly. Kakashi just placed his suitecase on the sofa and went to the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen, Kakashi smiled pervertedly as he noticed that his partner was only wearing a simple white top and a short. Oh yes...it may seemed innocent but in Kakashi little perverted mind, he imagined Iruka and nothing. Nothing at all. He then quietly began to crept behind the brunette to give him a surprise attack. But alas, his plan was completely ruined as he noticed that Iruka was actually busy with the bundle of fluff in the towel in fornt of him.

"What are you doing Iruka-chan? Giving Sasuke a bath?"

Iruka laughed. "No. He already had his bath remember. Besides, he hates it," Iruka huffed a little at those memories. That Sasuke can be very difficult when it comes to his bathtime.

"I'm drying off our new little Neko-chan!" Iruka beamed as he revealed little Naruto from under the towels. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing? His name is Naruto. I call him Naru-chan" Naruto mewled.

"A-are you my other new master?" he said curiously as he titled his head abit to the side. Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say master," Naruto tilted his head to the other side in confusion. "Well, you can take me more as a father, alright Naruto?"

Naruto beamed and lunged himself at Kakashi. "Daddy!"

Kakashi who didn't expect the sudden surprise attack fell down. Iruka laughed. "Alright, alright little Naru-chan." siad Kakashi as he patted Naruto's head. He then turned to Iruka. "Well, guess we can keep another one."

"Oh thank you, Kashi!"

"Don't mention it. Speaking of little Nekos," he paused and went to the living room with Naruto still attached to his shirt. He then sat down on the couch and pulled Naruto to his lap while Iruka went to get some clean clothes for the blonde Neko. "Where is our little Ice Princess?" he continued as he scratched Naruto behind the ears.

"Kashi, don't call him that. You know he doesn't like being called that," replied Iruka as he return with some new clothes consist of a little black and orange shirt and a small short shorts. (xP).

"Che. Well, surely acts like one."

"Only because you kept on bullying Kashi. You ought to be nicer to him."

"Che. It's more him being nicer to me..."muttered the man. Iruka just grin and help Naruto in fitting in into his clothings. The said blonde purred happily. He really like his new parents. Both of them were so nice to him. His tail unconsciously swayed slowly. Iruka cooed.

"Aww...Is my cute little Naru-chan happy?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. Iruka gave another squeal and hugged the neko. Kakashi soon decided to join in the little happy group hug when suddenly a sudden a flash of black rushed by the man, startling him to death. He glared at the three member of the party.

"Gah! Damnit Sasuke! How many times I told you not do do that!?"

Iruka turned and too saw his other Neko hybrid. He had dark onyx eyes and hair. His ears and tail were dark blue. He also had a dark turtle-neck shirt and white shorts. His name is Sasuke and is a few months older than Naruto. He was pale in complexion but he is definitely not sick.

"Ah Sasuke! Come and meet Naruto. He's going to be like your little brother. Come Naruto, say hello." Iruka then stood up and held out or rather slightly pushed Naruto in front of the raven. Naruto started to blush.

"Urm...h-hello. I-Im Naruto...Please to er..meet you," after saying that Naruto quickly rushed back and hid behind Iruka's larger body.

----------Sasuke PoV---------

Damn! This was sooo not my day. Everything started wrong for god's sake. Firstly, I didn't sleep well because apparently, my two masters/parents were both fucking each other senseless and they were loud too! The next morning, I woke up late cause by alarm broke. Gotta remember to replace them. After that, when I went down, Kakashi had already left and so did Iruka. I didn't really mind actually. But what actually tick me off is that Iruka actually forgets to place my glass of milk in the fridge! I mean what the hell!? He always remembers! Now I'm starving.

Well, since they both were gone, I had the house all to myself for a couple of hours. And boy did it suck! There's like nothing to do here. So I decided to take a nap. I woke up the next 30 minutes later to hear Kakashi making his crude comment about me being an Ice Princess. Damn that perverted bastard! So I went downstairs to give him a piece of my mind. Che. Like I always do. After scaring the shit outta my 'dad', my 'mom' told me to greet somebody. I mentally groan. It better not be that bitch Sakura. God I hate her to the core man! Then, when Iruka pushed a body towards me, I swear that I could actually had a nosebleed right there and then! (of course, I held it).

That boy has got to be the most cutest, adorable, allurest? and the most fuckable little Neko I have ever seen. Those blonde locks look so soft and those soft tanned skin looked so touchable ans smooth. Oh and the eyes! Oh the eyes...the were the most perfect shade of blue. He began to blush and introduced himself.

"Urm...h-hello. I-Im Naruto...Please to er..meet you,"

Damn! Even his voice is perfect! He then ran back behind Iruka. Hn. Cute. Very cute. Well I guess today is not that bad after all. Gotta go introduced myself.

------------Normal PoV------------

"Hn. I'm Sasuke," the raven smirked. "Has anybody told you how cute you really are, Na-ru-to chan?"

Naruto 'eep' and clung onto Iruka's shirt tighter. "S-Sasuke you pervert!"

Sasuke just chuckled and went to his favourite spot on the other sofa and closed his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but felt intrigued by the raven Neko. Slowly he let go of Iruka's shirt and went towards the black. Sasuke on the other hand actually had one of his eyes slightly open and looked at the blonde as he made his way towards the sofa. He smirked and closed his eyes back again. When Naruto finally reached the sofa, he nervously took a spot next to the sleeping Neko. Everybody (Kakahi and Iruka) held their breath and observed the two Nekos. This could be very interesting. Completely unaware of the whole situation, Naruto decided to lean towards the raven to study his face.

'Hmm?Is that...a smirk?!

Without noticed, Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and freaked Naruto out and he was about to fall back if it wasn't for the strong arms around his waist. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"My Naru-chan, if wanted to kiss me you could just ask for it."

That was all Sasuke remembered before he was ruthlessly punched in the face by his angel.

"Sasuke you pereverted bastard! Fucking Let Me Go!!"

----------Azura&Yamiki-------------

Naruto: Yeah! I so owned Sasuke!

Azura: That you do Naru-chan :) Look forward to the next chapter ouhk. Remember to review. Baibai.


	2. Part Two

Title: Kawaii Lil' Neko Naru-chan.

Summary: Iruka just got back from the store and he spotted a humanoid/hybrid Neko all alone in the rain. He brought it home to take care of it. Too bad there's already another humanoid cat at home. What'll happened when they meet?

Spoilers: AU. I actually got this idea from a cute little book that I saw yesterday. So I decided to make it into a pure SasuNaru Fanfic :D. So the plot is not actually mind but I've made it in such a way to make it into a fan-based story. Once again...careful of my english errors/speling and etc.

Warning: Yaoi godness.

Azura: Hey'all :D So this is part 2 of the first oneshot ouhk? Enjoy.

-----------Azura&Yamiki------------

A week has passed since Naruto had officially became the fourth member of the family. And it has been exactly a week since Naruto delivered his powerful punch followed by some colourful words. To think that someone as innocent and pure as Naruto even know how to cuss. Hmm...maybe we really shouldn't jugde a book by it cover. In this case a Neko but its cuteness (=.=...lame. i know) But that so did not stop Sasuke from his advances. He is so set on mating with that blonde. Other than that, the first week had been quite delightful. Naruto really did have fun (besides Sasuke constant flirting) and he really felt loved by his family. (especially Sasuke). Yep, things have been going on well.

Now, 4 weeks after Naruto's arrival, Sasuke was currently seen to be sulking and staring at his mom and Naruto from his favourite sofa. Earlier that day, Sasuke had this very perverted thought that he could someway or another sneak into the bedroom, slid in gently onto the bed and do...stuffs to the little sleeping Nekos. Unfortunately, by the time Sasuke was just about to put his arms around the blonde's waist, the stupid alarm clock rang. Sasuke tried to stop the annoying sound before it wakes Naruto up but he was a second late. So here he is, rubbing his abused cheek while sulking at his miserable life. _'And I was so close too!! Damnit!' _

The raven looked back at the two loving Mother and Son in envy. Naruto was currently sitting on Iruka's lap, licking a lollipop while the was watching the television. The raven scowled. Damnit! That stupid, cute little Nekos was purposely making it jealous! Why the hell could Iruka held him and he can't!? They're both males damnit. Sasuke gave one last scowled before he lept down and went to where his master and future-mate-to-be (if possible) is. He went to sit down next to the brunette and kept quite. Iruka found this quite odd and not to mention the wave of pure envy emitting form his in immense power.

"Er Sasuke? You want to be pet too?" asked Iruka in confusion. Sasuke lowered his head before nodding slightly. _'For Naru-chan...For Naru-chan...' _Iruka was still confused but he petted to raven nonetheless. Slowly but surely, he noticed Sasuke, sneakily trying to place his hands on Naruto's lap and cuddle closer to the blonde. Iruka giggled.

_'Ah...so that's why. You've changed...Sasuke.'_

Slowly, the two Nekos eyes began to drop. Just as they were about to take a little snooze, the damn door burst wide opened and came in their second master/father grinning like a madman. Naruto gave a little squeak while Sasuke jerk slightly at the sound before glaring at Kakashi.

"Oh Iruka-chan~ Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Iruka answered to his lover. Kakashi just grined and turn off the telly, ignoring Iruka's wails of 'Hey! I was watching that!'.

"Iruka-chan, do you have any plans for today?"

"Nothing much. What do you have in mind?" asked the brunette as he made way for the masked man to sit.

"Well, I was thinking. Since i had the rest of the day off, why don't we go out? To the park maybe? With our little Nekos of course."

"That sounds great! Why don;t you put their collars on? I'll go change."

"Yeah we'll- WHAT!? Why must it be me!?" said Kakashi. Iruka smiled he knew about his lover's little problem but didn;t do nothing about it.

_'Heh. That's what you get for doing thae perevrted role-playing last night.'_he thought evily. "Oh and Kakashi? Don't choke them."

With that the brunette went up the stairs to go and get change leaving Kakashi with two coloured collars. One black and one blue. Kakashi began muttering cusses and something about 'shouldn't have done that yesterday' under his breath, Kakashi began with Naruto. Naruto actually didn't have any problems about wearing a collar actually because it helps him to have this sense of belonging. So Kakashi managed to put on Naruto's blue collar which has his name on it with ease. Now here comes the most difficult part; Sasuke.

Kakashi cautiously approached the raven teen/hybrid with extra care. The said teen frowned at the approaching man, his tail rapidly swishing from side to side as a sign of waring and to put it simple 'Get The Fuck Away From Me' growl. Even though his adorable blonde looked more adorable with the collar on...There Is Obviously No Fucking Way He's Letting That Perverted Masked Man Put That **Thing **On **His **Neck!. Naruto on the other hand looked at the whole scene unfold in front of him in amusement. Who would have thought that Sasuke has a thing for an innocent collar. He sat back and smiled.

"Now Sasuke, don't you even **dare** to-"

Hiss. Claw. Bite.

"GYAHH!! Why you ungrateful litt-!!"

Struggled. Struggled.

Growl. Mrowr. Scratch.

"OWW!!! STOP THAT YOU LITTLE ICE PRINCESS!!"

Click.

"Aha! Gotcha now!" bragged the male as he danced around, feeling proud that he has successfully managed to put the black collar around the Nekos neck. Sasuke really rather disappointed and angry at his lost continued to hiss and struggled to get the collar off. Damn! He was a Neko not a freaking drooliong machine and dumb DOG! Across the room, Naruto sweat dropped. Sure it has been amusing but it's just plain weird. Especially his father's 'dance'. Naruto shook his head and went towards the raven who was sill trying to pry the collar off and smile.

"C'mon Sasuke. It look kinda good on you. I...like it." said the blonde shyly while purring a little. Sasuke was rather shocked. Hell, he was really shocked. He stopped his struggling and unconsciously began purring along with Naruto but softer. _'Ah...so he's finally warming up to me. Guess I really should have taken it slow...'_ In the midst of their happy time together, they didn't noticed that their parent were looking at them with amusement.

"Aww...isn't that cute, Kas-KAKASHI! What the hell happened to you!?"

Iruka was in shocked. Kakashi looked horrible. He had scratches all over his two arms. Some are on his neck and the clothes and hair were all disheveled. Kakashi just scratched his neck and grin sheepishly.

"Ahaha...Nevermind bout me. Shouldn't we be going?" said Kakashi as he picked took hold of Sasuke's hand. Surprisingly, the raven neko did not hiss nor fight him. Maybe he was still in a trance by Naruto's cuteness. Iruka nodded and hold Naruto's hand and leading the way. Naruto, who already noticed his two masters, smiled and respond to the brunette's hold. Sasuke's eyes wandered to the blonde in front of him. He let a small but pure genuine smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi caught him in action.

"Ohh...Sasuke...Are you growing soft?" giggled Kakashi as he tried to keep up with Iruka and Naruto. Especially Naruto. **BUT** unfortunately for Kakashi, Sasuke has apparently snapped out of his trance. _'I'll show you soft...'_

Mrowr. Hiss. Scratch. Scratch.

"ITEEEE!!!!!!"


	3. Part Three

Title: Kawaii Lil' Neko Naru-chan.

Summary: Iruka just got back from the store and he spotted a humanoid/hybrid Neko all alone in the rain. He brought it home to take care of it. Too bad there's already another humanoid cat at home. What'll happened when they meet?

Spoilers: AU. I actually got this idea from a cute little book that I saw yesterday. So I decided to make it into a pure SasuNaru Fanfic :D. So the plot is not actually mind but I've made it in such a way to make it into a fan-based story. Once again...careful of my english errors/speling and etc.

Warning: Yaoi godness.

Azura: LOL. Im on a roll! Here's part 3 served hot!

---------------Azura&Yamiki-----------------

"Ahh...it's so warm and nice out here, " sighed Iruka as he stretched himself on the grass.

"Yes it is. Hey, look at those two." Kakashi then pointed at their two teens. Iruka followed his lover's fingers and giggled at the sight that he saw. Currently, Sasuke was resting under a tree with his hands behind his head while he vigilantly watched Naruto next to him. The said blonde was actually happily chasing and trying to catch a butterfly while mewling innocently. One in a while, Naruto would like try to pulled Sasuke into playing along with him but Sasuke shook his head saying that he rather look out for the blonde. Naruto pouted cutely but the pout soon disappeared when he saw another butterlfy flew passed him and began chasing it all over again. Kakashi smiled along with Iruka.

"Yup. It;s definitely a good choice to let the little Neko stay." said the older male. Iruka nodded in agreement before he lied down beside his lover.

-----------Azura&Yamiki------------

Unaware to the knowledge of the humans, besides talking, hybrid Nekos could also send telepathic messages through their mind. The stronger their their relationship the stonger their links going to be and vice versa. Sometimes, the link could be so strong that they could even feel each other feelings through their mind links. But it is beside advised that all Nekos should only used their mental links only in emergencies cause it will take up alot of strength for the user to use it. The Neko on the other side should also accept the other Neko in a way so that the transmitting messaged is not block. This could harm both Nekos. So anyways, Naruto huffed as he missed yet another butterfly.

"Oh man..." whined the blonde in annoyment. "That's the third butterfly that managed to avoid my clutches"

The raven only snorted. " Have you ever seen a butterfly before".

Naruto smiled and shook his head before he tried to catch another one. "Nope. Not this close."

_'Hn. Dope. But a terribly cute dope. Yeah..'_After looking out for Naruto for a few more minutes, Sasuke finally decided that there was no way that Naruto could get hurt in this place. So he decided leaned closer onto the bark of the tree and take a quick nap. He mentally chuckled. Kakashi was right. He had grown soft and it's all because of that little bundle of sunshine in the distant. Sasuke shook his head and as the afternoon wind blow past the raven, he slowly let his eyes shut. It was nice being outdoors for a change.

Completely unaware to the change of his surroundings, Naruto continued to follow/hunt the little grasshopper on the grass patch. When the grasshopper stopped, so did Naruto. Omi lied down onto the grass trying his hardest not to be conspicuous in the (funny) eyes of the grasshopper, flicking his tail sharply form side to side. So far so good. That little grasshopper had not noticed his presence yet. On the other hand, Naruto was too oblivious of the pair of predatory grey eyes in the distant.

_'Found you at last...Kitsune'_

-----------Azura&Yamiki-----------

Sigh. Now this is paradise. No perverted nor dumb masters/parent/whatever (lol). No pinky stuff blocking his view of the nature. The raven now is totally at peace. They only thing that not peace was the constant twitching of his black neko ears and the rapid swinging of his black tail

Ah fuck it! Who the hell was he trying to kid?! His entire body was not at peace including himself. He was so not relaxed. He couldn't help but think of the blonde neko. It's was far too quite. He opened his eyes only to see that Naruto was no where in sight. This was really making him anxious. Where have the blonde kitten of too now? Sasuke began searching the area but he still found nothing. Suddenly, Sasuke felt as if his mind was being raided by some kind of force and then he could a calling.

_Sas...ke...elp...me._It was faint but Sasuke knew for sure that that was Naruto and he could have sworn that he could feel the of fear rushing through his body. The raven let out a menacing growl and rush from his resting place to find the blonde. It didn't took him long before he find himself in an alleyway where the source was at and he really dislike at what he saw. A bigger alley adult cat who had grey hair and eyes with a small rimmed spectacles had actually trapped Naruto between his body and the wall. Sasuke snarled deeply and his eyes narrowed. Who the fuck was this stray trying to do to his Naru-chan!? Yes, his Naru-chan. Che. So much for taking it slow...Now look at what's happening!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little lost kitten of mine..." the stray smmirked. "Look at you. All groomed up just for me...Where were you? Orochimaru-sama was so worried."

"None of you damn buisness Kabuto! I've got a new home now!" hissed Naruto as he tried not to give in to his fears. Not until Sasuke arrives that is. The other chuckled.

"Oh really now, Kitsune?"

"Don't call me that! I have a new name now!"

Kabuto slowly began to lean closer. Naruto began to whimper and tremble. "Oh? And what is it then?

"You are in no place to know stray!" Sasuke hissed suddenly. Naruto's ears perked up in relief. "Leave. Now"

Kabuto smirked and slowly distant himself away form the blonde who immediately rushed to the raven's side. "Oh? But the neko is my master's to begin with. so why don't _you _disappear..." He then when into his fighting stance. Sasuke hned at the other's foolishness at ever thinking at he could win him in a fight. In a blink of an eye, lunged forward...

Mrowr. Hissed. Claw.

"Hah! You misse-"

Scratch. Bite.

"Oww! Hey-"

Bite. Bite. Claw.

"OWW! Alright alright!"

Kabuto hissed in pain as he finally able to escape from the clutches of the raven. Sasuke was about to attack again when they both sensed that two humans were coming in their way. Kabuto quickly limped away.

"I'm...I'm gonna get you next time!"

"There ain't going to be any next times you asshole!!" snarled Sasuke. Being the first to blink, Naruto finally let out the breath that he was holding. He then hugged the raven close to show him his gratitude. Sasuke was shocked at first but he too hugged the blonde back. Both of them were suddenly separated when Iruka held him separately by his hands.

"There you are. It's time to go home alright"

The tree of them then went back to the Kakashi was waiting for them. He had already cleaned up the plave and was now reading his ever so favourite book. Iruka frowned and stomped towards him

"Kakashi, you put that thing away this instant!"

"But Iruka-chan...."

"I don't care! Besides..you already have me," smiled Iruka cheekily and in for a little smooch. Meanwhile, Naruto felt a little uncomfortable being squeeze against both his parents body and Sasuke's. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't seemed to mind. Not a bit. It was so close that their little button nose brushed against each other. As that happened, Naruto's soft cheeks grew a cute shade of pink. Sasuke could help but to think about other damn ways where he could make the blonde blushed again. Unexpectedly, the blonde nekos quickly swooped in and gave the raven a little smooch on the cheek followed by a lick before he quickly retreated back with a full blown blush. It was a custom between any neko hybrid for it was a sign of pure gratitude. Not to Sasuke. To him it was a sign of acceptance...and the time for fucking the brain outta the blonde. When the blonde actually gave him the kissed, he could still smell the scent of the stray. So he had made his duty to get rid off it. And to replace it with his own smell. Sasuke began to plan out his evil master plan.

"Hm? What's wrong with those two?" asked Kakashi as he pointed to the furiously blushing blonde and the lewdly smirking raven.

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing serious..."

--------------Azura&Yamiki---------------

Azura: Well! There you go. The next chapter is going to be the last one. So be sure to review and look forward it. Ouhk. Baibai


	4. Part Four SMUT xD

Title: Kawaii Lil' Neko Naru-chan.

Summary: Iruka just got back from the store and he spotted a humanoid/hybrid Neko all alone in the rain. He brought it home to take care of it. Too bad there's already another humanoid cat at home. What'll happened when they meet?

Spoilers: AU. I actually got this idea from a cute little book that I saw yesterday. So I decided to make it into a pure SasuNaru Fanfic :D. So the plot is not actually mind but I've made it in such a way to make it into a fan-based story. Once again...careful of my english errors/speling and etc.

Warning: Yaoi godness.

Azura: Hey there! Once again sorie for the damn fucking long update =.=. Exams are a week away & im so busy studying. Cuz im having my O's next year which mean im sec3 this year :( Damn. Anyho..this is the last chap of this storie and there's gonna be SMUT!!!! Yay. Dun worry, I already finished with my In the arms of Darkness chp 8. Im gonna put it up when i have the time aite? Meanwhile...ENJOY!

-----------------Azura&Yamiki----------------

Oh yeah. It was not so serious at all.

By the time the family had reached home and after making sure that their two masters have already gone to sleep, Sasuke tugged Naruto harshly by his wrist and went into his room. Naruto winced. That's sure gonna leave a mark. When they finally reached the said raven's room, Sasuke went to locked his door and pushed Naruto to the door. His face was downright furious. Hell, he was more than furious! The blonde neko could only lowered his head in fear.

"S-Sasuke? What's wrong?" said Naruo meekly.

Sasuke fumed. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? What were you thinking, usuratonkachi!?-did i spelled it correctly O.o- Going with that stray!? Were you even thinking!?"

The blonde started to shake at the coldness of the older neko's voice. Never once did Sasuke talk to him in this kind of manner. Naruto whimpered and kept silent which only made Sasuke more furious. He then took a vice grip on the blonde's shoulder, his long claws scratching the flawless skin.

"Answer me! Fuck, Naruto! You could've been killed by that stray! Or worse still..rape!" Sasuke paused and his eyes turned cold and emotionless. "Ormay be that is what you really want."

Naruto was dead shocked. He wanted that? How could Sasuke even said that? He didnt know...he didn't know how much he had suffered all these years! Naruto looked up only to see the cold eyes of the black neko. Naruto tried to explain himself but the other beat him to it.

"Hn. Never knew that you could be such a slut, Naruto."

Slut? Him?

-----------Flashbacks-----------

_Naruto only hid behind his caretaker from the childcare center and tried his best from hiding from the man in front of him. He was only a 5 years old then when a man decided to adopt him. Usually, Naruto was ecstatic when he found out that people wanted to bring him home not this time. There was somthing different about this new soon-to-be 'master' of him. Like how he would look at Naruto in his yellow eyes in a way that made him wished that the groud would just spilt open and swallow him whole. How his freakishly unusual purple tongue would kept on licking his super pale lips in like every 5 minutes._

_'Hana-san...I don't want to go with him...' said Naruto softly._

_Hana only smiled as slightly pushed Naruto towards the man,, not noticing how terrified the blonde was. 'Oh Naru-chan. You don't mean that. Orochimaru-san will take good care of you.'_

_The man only laughed. ' Yes...Naru-chan. I'll take very good...care of you'_

_Naruto shivered as he reluctantly accepted the man's hand._

_-Timeskip-_

_=15 years old Naruto=_

_Naruto silently walked in the hallways of his new 'house' and he was wearing nothing but a very short length kimono which only stops at his md-thighs. He's currently on his way to his master's chamber. Naruto gave a slight knock and let himself in._

_"Orochimaru-sama" he said and bowed out of respect. Orochimaru smiled and ushered the blonde to come nearer._

_"Come and sit down on my lap, pet." Naruto bowed once again and obeyed.'I guess it's that time of day huh?' As he sat down on the man's lap, he immediately felt one of the snake man's arms wrapped around his waist and the other went into his blue kimono. Naruto tried to keep his cool and tried not to attacked the man into releasing him._

_"Master...stop. You said that you weren't going to do this again. And you also promised to set me free when I turned 15"_

_Orochimaru chuckled and place the blonde back down. "Heheh. Of course my pet...but first...."_

_Suddenly the doors went wide opened and in came Kabuto, Orochimaru's second personal pet and three other men and all of them were smirking very lewdly. Naruto eyes widened as he knew where this was going. He quickly made a run for it but one of the guys stick out his foot and made Naruto tripped to the ground. Then the two men quickly held the blonde down. Orochimaru chuckled once again._

_"Heheheh...Now my pet, put on a final pleasurable show for your dear master..."_

_Naruto gasped as the two men wasted no time in grabbing a tearing Naruto's clothing into pieces. The blonde neko struggled against the two but it was fruitless. One by one, they began to feel...touch...taste him. Naruto begged for mercy._

_"No...Stop it! No..No..."_

"NOOO!"

Sasuke was stunned at the blonde's sudden outburst and he actually staggered back a little when the petite blonde pushed him. Naruto shook once again, only this time, more violently. he slid down the wall and grab on his blonde locks as the horrible memories came back to him. Tears soon found its way down his whiskered-cheeks. The little neko then started to rocked his body back and forth and kept on muttering incoherent things like "Make it all go away...No...Stop". Sasuke was puzzled or rather scared at the blonde's reaction. Had he gone a little too far? Sasuke knelt down and placed his hand on the blonde's (now bloodied but not too much) shoulder. At that little body contact, Naruto reacted very very violently ans slapped the hand away as if it was scalding him. He then brought his fluffy tail around him in a protective manner.

"No...D-Don't touch me!" he cried.

"N-Naruto calm down..." said the raven the raven panicking at the blonde strange change of emotion. Naruto shook his head.

"No! You got it all wrong! You don't understand...What he made me do...what he let others do to...YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN THAT HELLHOLE!!"

Sasuke was shocked once again and tried once again to approach the blonde. Naruto saw this coming and began to trash all about. Sasuke hissed as one of the neko's claws actually scratched his cheeks but that did not stop him. He kept on approaching the blonde until he had him in his arms and whispered sweet nothings to his ears in an attempt to calm him down. Naruto soon stopped his trashing and wailed at the raven's shoulder. Sasuke only hugged the other close and continued saying comforting words to the crying kitten. 15 minutes later, Naruto had now turned to only but a pitiful, sniffling kitten but at least he had stopped crying.

"Kabuto...that neko we saw earlier was my former master's second pet..." said Naruto softly. Sasuke nodded and listened attentively. " That man...bought me when I was 5 years. And for 10 years...he..he abused me. Both mentally, physically and sexually."

Sasuke's breath hitched. _'Naruto...MY Naruto was raped!?'_

"For 10 years I endured this treatment hoping that one day I will once again be free. When I was 15 years of age he actually promised me that he would set me free! But he....he!" Naruto began to teared up again. Sasuke sighed and held Naruo closer saying that he don't need to continue if he didn't want to.

"Oh Naruto...I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you went through so much. I'm sorry at how I reacted. I just...I just couldn't help myself..."

Naruto only shook his head and gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back. " It's okay, Sasuke. I was scared at first when you did all those things to me cause it reminds me so much about my past. But now...I know that you are really genuine in your feelings..."

"Naruto...you don't mean..."

Naruto blushed and nodded slowly. "Yes Sasuke...I want you...to make me yours. Make me forget..."

"B-but Nar-"

"It's okay Sasuke...I know that you'll take good care of me because you love me. And so do I"

With that Naruto gave the raven a little smooch on the lips. Naruto retreated and waited for the other neko to react. He need not to wait long cause Sasuke soon take control of the whole situation and crushed his lips on those plump pink roses of the kitten. What started out as a little innocent kissed turned into a full blown make-out session.

"Nyaah....Sasuke..." moaned Naruto as Sasuke abandoned the lips only to attached himself on those delectable neck of his blonde. "Ahh...S-Sasuke...please...I need you..."

Sasuke gave a small growl and hastily picked Naruto up and placed him on the bed. He then continued on his neckjob and at the same time tried to get both Naruto's and his clothings off. Naruto moaned again as Sasuke began to suckle and lapping at his nipples.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto slowly opened his legs as to let the raven settled in between them snugly. Naruto groan and arched his back when their erected arousal brushed against each other. Sasuke slowly slid his hand lower and settled in between those beautiful legs. Lifting his glazed eyes, Sasuke was struck at how utterly beautiful his mate is. Face flushed from all those fore-play loving. His breath came in ragged and short and his vibrant blue eyes were filled with nothing but pure love. The raven reached out and pulled the blonde into a sitting position until he was sitting on the raven's lap and capture those pink lips once again. Naruto welcomed the kissed openly.

"Naruto...are you sure about this? I can stop now if you want me to."

Naruto responded by a flick of his hips and moaned at the feeling of his erection against his lover's. "Yes Sasuke...Do it with me. All the way..."

Needing no more prodding, Sasuke took hold of both of the neko's ass cheeks and began began to move it in sync with his own. Nauro squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed two fistful of those midnight locks and moan wantonly. Sasuke growled. very sound that emitted from those lips were like music to his ears. Wanting to hear those delicious moans again, Sasuke sped up his relentless tempo making the blonde on top of him squirmed. Second later, both of them came with a cry. Naruto lied back onto the bed while Sasuke slumped onto the kitten glistening body. Naruto gave out a weak chuckle.

"Mou Sasuke...you're still hard..."

Sadly, the raven didn't respond. He just pulled his mate back once again to their previous position. Naruto looked at the raven in confusion.

"Sasu-AHH!"

Naurto gave a rather loud scream as he felt a finger plunged into his hole without warning. Sasuke nipped at the blonde's shoulder as an apology and took his finger out before pushing it back slowly, loving how the small ring twitched. Sasuke then added the second finger followed by the third and began thrusting to loosened the tight ring. Naruto neko ears flatteren onto his ear at the feeling but he soon started to moan once again when the fingers actually brushed something pleasurable in him.

"Nyaaa...there!"

Lustfully, Naruto bounced his hips shamelessly onto the digits, wanting it to go deeper. The raven groaned. For some reason, he found watching the other fucking himself on his finger very arousing and fucking hot. He leaned him and suckled harshly onto a certain area on the blonde's neck leaving a very large hickey there. Sasuke smirked at his handiwork. 'That's gonna take a long time to disappear' He then made his way up the blonde's neck.

"So beautiful...my Naru-chan..."

Nauto moaned and look at Sasuke deep in the eyes. "Sasuke..please...Take me now...f-fuck me love..."

Sasuke swore that his last bits of self control had finally snapped after that sexy plea from his (official!) mate. Growling animistically, he slid out his tree finger and guided his thick cock against the small hole before pushing deeply. Naruto moaned as Sasuke hissed. Moaning as he finally felt that he's being filled completely. Hissing as he gonna have to try his hardest to to rammed in straight away into that virgin hole of his mate. Hugging and breathing hard, Sasuke started a rhythm.

"Gods N-Naruto! So..fucking tight!"

"Gyah! Sasuke! Faster...harder...!" plead the blonde wantonly. Sasuke nodded and guided the blondes hips by lifting it up with his own hands and slammed it back down. He repeated this movement. Harder...Faster...Just like how his Naruto wanted it to be. Soon, lust-filled pants and moans and flesh constantly slapping onto each other filled the bedroom. Naruto arched his back. So close! Sasuke growled and pushed the blonde onto the bed, placed his legs on his shoulders before ramming in at a whole different level. Naruto reached out and clung onto the raven.

"Ahhh! Ah..Sas..Sasuke...I'm coming...I'm comminng!"

"Ngh! Go..ahead love. Come for me!"

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!!"

Naruto came hardly. His cum splattered all over his and Sasuke's chest while Sasuke emptied his in Naruto. His Naruto and collapsed onto the said blonde, his cock still buried deep inside him. When Sasuke looked up, Naruto was smilling his warm smile once again.

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"Hn. Love you to, Naru-chan"

With that, both of them slept in each other's embrace with a peaceful look in their faces.

----------Azura&Yamiki----------

Azura: WOOT! Man was that hawt! Now ppl. Im kinda in a delima whether I should or I should not make a epilogue or not. So....yeah. Eu ppl tell me aite? Thkz once again for reviewing and sorry again and again for the late update.


End file.
